If You Love Something, Set It Free
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: The fire in Twilight never happened, but somehow, Jesse and Suze reunite. But could Paul's past come back to haunt them?
1. Oh My Gosh

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Summary-What could have happened if the fire in Twilight never happened.

Dedicated to Mrs. Slater herself- Katie! heh heh I just wanted to embarrass you! Sweater!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"I'm Susannah Simon. I'm what's called a mediator. I'm from the future. I'm here to keep you from being murdered tonight."_

**"Susie! Time to go!" I sighed as I rolled over to look at my clock. 7:50. Great, I'm late again. I put my clothes on and grabbed my bag. "Susannah Simon! That poor boy has been waiting for almost half and hour!" That boy? Oh no, my boyfriend was for me and I looked like I just rolled out of bed. Which I did, but he didn't need to know that. I darted to the door trying to smooth my hair as I ran. I saw him leaning against his car. He smiled when he saw me. "Susannah." I put my arms around his neck. "Paul." He smiled again and kissed me. "We better be going." **

**I should have known I couldn't make it past Sister Ernestine. "Miss Simon! To Father Dominic's office now!" I groaned and turned around and followed her to Father Dom's office. He looked up at me when I came in. "Susannah. What now?" I smiled as I got a Gameboy out from his desk drawer. "I was just late is all." He shook his head. "Susannah, what's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."**

_"Susannah, you aren't invulnerable. However much you may think differently." I looked up into his dark eyes. Who was he? He was like someone I was trying to forget._

**"Susannah, did you hear me?" I zoned back into Father Dominic."Um." He sighed as he walked over to me. "Susannah, what's wrong?" I laid the Gameboy on his desk and stood up. "Nothing. I have to go. I'm late as it is. Mr. Walden wil kill me." He nodded and I walked off. I ran down the hallway to Mr Walden's room. "Why, Miss Simon. Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence." I smiled at him as I took my seat behing Cee Cee. She looked back at me and shook her head. Mr.Walden began teaching, and my eyes wondered out the window to the ocean.**

_"It well, it would have never worked out." I looked up ay Father Dom, I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye._

_"I know. She was a ghost, wasn't she?" I had no idea why, but for some reason when I said that, my heart seemed to stop beating. "Susannah." I looked up and saw him coming toward us. "Susannah."_

**"Susannah! Suze!" I snapped out of my daydream and saw Cee staring down at me. "What has been up with you lately?" I didn't answer her. I just grabbed my books and walked off to my next class.**

**My day pretty much went downhill from there. Finally, after the day was over, Paul came up to me."Hey, sweetie." He kissed me. "So,Suze. I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight."**

**"Sorry, Paul. Slee-I mean Jake has this friend he so desperate for us to meet. He's bringing him to dinner tonight. You know how Andy is." He smiled. "Okay. Tomorrow then?" I nodded and he kissed me one last time before he walked off. I made my way down to my car, yes MY car. My gaze fell on the graveyard that was beside the Mission.**

_"Jesse, that kiss- that kiss was the best thing that's ever happened to me." And then he kissed me._

**I drove home to find everyone already at the table. Andy glared at me. "Sorry. I got held up at school." Dopey snorted. "Dentention again, Suze?" My mom shot a very disapproving look at me. "No, student council stuff." I made my way down to go sit beside David, when Sleepy walked in."Guys, this is my new friend, Jesse." Jesse walked in. I'll admit it. I stared. Not because he was tall, dark and extremely handsome. Well, not just because of that. No, it was because he looked so familiar. He noticed I was staring and smiled. My mom elbowed me and I managed to squeak, "Hi, I'm Susannah Simon." He smiled again and said, "Jesse de Silva."**

_"Jesse."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You called me amigo. I thought you might like to know I have a name. It's Jesse."_

**Oh. My. Gosh.**

* * *

Okay, now go press that pretty blue-ish purple button! You know you want to! Please? 


	2. Spawn of Satan

**I'm going to try and put a few more chapters up because I'm leaving for chorus camp tomorrow and won't be back for awhile.

* * *

**

_"Tell me something Jesse. Does she sigh when you kiss her too?"_

**I lost track of how long I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling that night. I tried my hardest to go to sleep but everytime I did, I kept getting those stupid flashbacks.**

_He was sitting over on the window seat with a orange cat in his lap. He turned to face me, but I was asleep. He sighed as he lifted the cat off his lap and walked over to my bed. He stroked my cheek. "It can never be, querida." He kissed me genlty._

**Who was this guy?**

_He knew. I could see on his face that he knew. "Oh, you're still here. I thought you'd be off at the rectory by now."_

_"You know it's better this way, Susannah."_

_"Oh yeah. Be sure to give my regards to Sister Erenstine."_

**Okay this was offically too weird. And believe me, I know weird. I couldn't take it anymore. I quietly snuck into Sleepy's room, and grabbed his cell phone. Then I finally found the number I was looking for.**

**"Hello?" His voice sounded tired. Well, it wasthree in the morning. "Jesse?" There was a long pause. Wrong number?**

**"Yes. Who's this?" Oh, thank goodness. "Um, Susannah. Slee-I mean, Jake's sister." Another long pause. "Is everything alright, Susannah?"**

**"Can I ask you something?"**

**"Of course, querida." I took a deep reath before saying. "Were you ever dead?" Another very long silence. Good job, Suze. Way to scare the poor boy.**

**"Susannah, can you meet me somewhere tomorrow?"**

**I said yes. He, for some reason, wanted me to meet him in the Mission's graveyard. I saw him looking over a headstone. **

**_Here lies Hector "Jesse" De Silva, 1830-1850, Beloved brother, son and friend._**

**"Jesse?" He looked up at me. "I found it a few weeks ago. Someone told me about it. Don't you think it's alittle odd, querida?" He sat down on the bench that was beside it. I sat down beside him, and looked over at the statue of Father Serra. I swear it looked like he was smiling at me. Oh, right. Jesse. "Jesse, are you a-"**

**"Mediator?" I nodded. He sighed and said."Yes, you are too aren't you? Jake told me about you. Thought you were in a gang." I looked back down at the headstone. It was the same one in my visions. The ones where Jesse kissed me.**

**"Do you really think that I was a ghost?" I looked up at him. His face expressionless. "How could you be? You're here now aren't you?" He nodded and said,"But what else could it mean?"**

**"I don't know." I sighed and looked down at the circles I was making with my foot in the dirt. He took my hand. "Well, querida. Let's not waste our day like this." He pulled me along with him. Okay, so I let him take me out. Who cares? Oh,Paul might, considering he was my boyfriend. Well, that's fine though, because I'm not in love with Jesse. I am not in love with Jesse de Silva. I'm not. So why do I have to keep reassuring myself of that? And why did I let him kiss me? Why? I'll tell you why.**

**Okay, I really don't know why. I really don't. Well, it could have been the fact that he was a)gorgeous, b)gorgeous, and c)I felt like I had known him for years. Like I had loved him for years.**

_"Fine. We don't have to talk." And that's when he kissed me. On the lips._

**_Susannah Simon! You have a boyfriend!_ That little voice in the back of my head was practically. I shut it up. Oh, did I shut that voice up. I felt his kiss all the way to the base of my spine.**

**"Suze?" Oh crap. "What are you doing?" Which I though was pretty stupid. It was so obvious what I was doing.**

**_Cheating on your boyfriend._**

**"Suze, I can't believe you!" He looked mad. Can't say I blame him. So, I did what anyother mature 17-year old would do in this situation. "Paul, it's not what it looks like!" **

**"How could you do this to me?" He looked at Jesse. "You'll pay for this. You both will."**

_"I'd like to see you try."_

**Jesse drove me home in silence. He parked in front of my house and we just sat there for what seemed like the longest five minutes of my life. "Susannah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so forward."**

_"You shouldn't have let him get so forward." Jesse said as a car speeded out of my driveway._

_"Forward? What are you talking about? Forward what does that even mean?"_

_"You barely know him and you were letting him-"_

_"Oh, don't even go there Jesse."_

**"Did you see that too?" I nodded.**

**"What does it mean, Jesse?" He shook his head. "I really don't know, querida." I smiled when he called me that. **

**"You called me that in the visions." He smiled and turnd back to look at me. "I really am sorry, Susannah." I looked back up at him and said, "Don't be. If our visions are true, I loved you a long time before I loved Paul. Besides, I could have stopped you. I didn't want to stop you." He smiled and kissed me again.**

**I walked into my room in a daze. I eventually fell asleep that night, but not for long.**

_I got out of Paul's car and saw dozens of ambulances, police cars and nes reporters in our yard. "Wow, kiddo." Andy grabbed me before I could get over the police tape._

_"Andy, where's mom?" He put his arm around me. "Your mom's fine. everyone's fine." Then my gaze fell on a strecther. Something was covered up.A body. "Then who's that?"_

_"Exorcised him? Is that what you did, Jack? You exocised him?"_

_"Yeah. That's what I did. I exocrsised him."_

_We were in a long dark hallway. Doors on either side of us. Jesse had my hand, and held on to it tight as we ran. Then we saw Paul._

_"I thought you said you didn't believe?" I asked.My voice shaking with fear.He smirked. "I should have been more specific. I don't believe in letting ghosts walk all over me like you apparenlty do."_

_"I said I wouldn't kill your boyfriend. I didn't say anything about keeping him from dying in the first place."_

**I woke up quickly. I realized I had broken into a cold sweat. "Susie! Phone for you!" I went and picked up the phone. "Thanks, Mom! I got it!" I expected it to be Father Dom, but I got a surprise when I heard, "Querida? Did you-?"**

**I sat down on the edge of my bed. "Yeah. I did." I heard him sigh and ask, "What did it mean?"**

**My heart started beating faster when I asked, "You really don't know?" When he didn't answer me, I said, "I think Paul's the spawn of Satan."**

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Don't Be Late

I have to leave tomorrow, so I'm going ahead and putting up chapter 3 which will more than likely be my last untill Wednesday

**

* * *

**

_"Suze? Suze?" I felt someone poking me and I oushed their hands away. "Paul! Quit it!" He sighed out of relief, "Oh thank God. You weren't moving before." And I saw it, or I should say him. Only this wasn't Ghost Jesse, it was Alive Jesse. or Dying Jesse. _

_"No, it's 'If you love something set it free, if it was meant to be, it will come back to you.' Don't you know Father Dom? Haven't you ever read it?" He wasn't paying attention to me. "Susannah, look."_

_"Querida."_

**He was laughing at me. "Spawn of Satan? Susannah, really." I punched him in the arm, which only seemed to make him laugh harder. "Jesse! I'm serious!" He stopped laughing, but he was still smiling. "Susannah, are you serious?" I nodded. Suddenly he stopped laughing. I leaned back on the couch. I was over at his place. He sighed and said, "Okay." I stared at him for a long time. **

**"Okay? I say that he may possibily be the Spawn of Satan and all you say is okay?" He nodded and I groaned out of frustration. Just then, the front door opened. His mom and sister walked in. She looked just like Catherine-Zeta Jones in the Zorro movies. "Hello **_hijo_**." Then she saw me and smiled. "Oh, hello Susannah. Nice to see you again." I smiled,"Nice to see you too, Mrs de Silva." Mercedes walked in from behind her. "Hey Suze." I waved. She was a junior at the Mission too. Jesse and I talked for awhile. I was trying to convince him that Paul was indeed the son of Satan, but I think that he though I was going insane. Which, to tell you the truth. I probably was. He drove me home that night and kissed me goodnight. He told me he'd take me to school tomorrow morning. I walked in the front door to see Brad and none other than Satan Jr himself in the living room, studying. Paul smiled when I walked in. "Hello, Susie." I started up the stairs. "Hello Paulie." I didn't see how he reacted to that, because I was already in my room. There were roses on my window seat, I went over to see who sent them.**

_"Querida, I'm not the one he's sending roses to."_

_I looked down at my bedspread. "Yes well I see your point.But he's not in love with me. And even if he was, he sure isn't now."_

_"...What do you mean even if he was, he's not now? Did something happen between the two of you that you aren't telling me?_

**I thought they were from Jesse. Boy, was I wrong._ I'll win you back, Susie._ Paul wan't the Paul I used to know, he was becoming the Paul in my visions.**

**I decided to keep the roses thing a secret from Jesse. "Hello, querida." He kissed me as I sat down in the passenger seat. "Hello, querida." That time it was a mocking voice from the back seat. "Hey, Mercedes. " She smiled. We finally got to the Mission. Jesse grabbed my hand before I could get out. "What are you doing tonight?" I smiled. "Nothing." He kissed me."Good, pick you up a seven?" I nodded and got out of the car. "Ugh! You have destroyed my brother!" I laughed as Mercedes followed behind me. "Seriously, Suze. What have you done to him?" I saw Paul headed in my direction, and she noticed my face."Ooo! Um, ladies room?" I nodded and followed her. "Dios, Simon! When are you going to stop running away from him?" I looked away from the mirror that I had been appyling lip gloss in and looked at her. She looked so much like Jesse. "Why are you so scared of him anyway?" I sighed, and told her everything. And I mean everything. After I was through, she smiled at me, I knew she wouldn't believe me. "So you're a freak like me and Jesse, huh?" I stared at her, trying to register what she just said.**

**"You're one too?" She nodded and said,"Yeah. Only me and Jesse. Marta and Josephina got lucky. And mama and papa aren't either. If we told them, they'd think we were loco." I looked back in the mirror and saw her step beside me. She smiled, "Don't worry. I won't tell Romeo about the roses and Paul or anything like that. Although I can't see what you like so much about him." I laughed and said, "What? He's gorgeous!" She made a disgusted face. "Well, Simon. now you know how I feel when I say that your brothers are hot!" **

**"Ew. Mercy, they aren't even human." She laughed. "Neither is Jesse." We had forgotten how long were in there, so we had to run to make it to homeroom.**

**"Miss Simon, Miss de Silva. You do realize that for being late, you get a detention right?" Oh no! I have a date with Jesse! Please no! "But, I will let you slide." Mercy and I smiled at each other. "Don't let it happen again." We quickly took our seats. Mercy elbowed me.**

**"What?" She nodded her head in Paul's direction. He was staring right at me. I felt my face heat up and slid into my seat.**

**"Mercy. Suze. Wait up!" We turned to see Cee running after us. "Hey, you two want to have a girl's night tonight?" Mercy smirked. "Can't. Juilet over here has a date with Zorro." Cee looked at me and smiled. "Wasted no time did you Suze?" Mercy laughed. "Actually it was her fau-" she stopped when she saw the look I shot her. They were still talking as I tried to get my locker open. When I did, I noticed a note stuck to the inside. I pulled it off and read it:**

**_Susie,_**

**_Meet me tonight at 6. Bascilla. Don't be late._**

**_Love, Paul._**

**I looked over Cee's shoulder to see Paul smirking at me. I had no idea then how bad it really was about to get between me and Paul. But I was about to find out.**

* * *

**That's it for a few days! Read and Review...please?**


	4. It's All Coming Back

I wanted to write this when I thought of it a breakfast, so this will be my last one until Tuesday!

* * *

**I was not going to meet Paul Slater. I wasn't. I was not going to meet Paul Slater aka possible Spawn of Satan. No. No way.**

**So...why was I here? I'll tell you why. Curiosity. But you know what they say: Curiosity killed the cat!**

**And I had a bad feeling I was about to be that cat.**

**"Glad you could join us, Susie." He smirked at me. See, that's the thing with Paul. He never smiles, he smirks.**

**"Paul." I was alarmed at how much my voice was shaking. I wasn't scared of him! But why did I feel like I was?**

_He stood there laughing. Laughing like it was this big joke that if I didn't get back to my body soon, I'd die. While Jesse would be stuck in that hallway forever._

**Maybe that's why. "It wasn't suppossed to happen this way, Suze. You know that, or at least you will soon enough. Rico Suave was suppossed to live a normal life in the 1800's. Without you. So I could have you."**

**I don't know what it was about the way he said that, but when he did, I could remember everything.**

**_Heather, Micheal, Tad, Marcus, the Angles..Maria and Diego. _I remembered them all.**

_"Paul don't!" Paul grabbed my hand after Jesse had killed Diego. Ghost Jesse had appeared beside the alive one. Of course the Alive Jesse couldn't see the Ghost Jesse. I knew what was about to happen._

_"Susannah." I coud feel the tears in my eyes when he said that. Paul still had a firm grip on my wrist. _

_"I love you, querida." I cried harder. "I love you too, Jesse." And then Paul shifted. And I went right along with him._

**Everything hit me. Hard. I looked back up at him. "Slater." He smiled. Actually smiled, when I called him that.**

**"Nice to have you back , Suze. Soon enough, you'llremember you love me."**

**"I never loved you, Paul. You know that I love Jesse."**

**"Oh soon we forget."**

**"Oh how soon _you_ forget that I never loved you."**

**"Yes you did."**

**"Oh, surrneder the fantasy, Slater." That made him mad.**

**He made a grab for something that was behind him. I have no idea what it was though, because I took off running out into the Mission's courtyard.**

**"Get back here, Suze!" Oh my gosh! Paul was going to kill me! Where the heck is Jesse? Oh, he's not a ghost,so he can't hear me calling.Peachy.**

**I ran past the fountain and saw that it was bubbling. Deja vu. And as I ran, I _knew _that that statue was smiling at me.**

**I felt someone grab me. Thinking it was Paul, I started kicking and punching trying to get away."Susannah!" I turned and saw Jesse staring at me. "Oh thank goodness it's you. How did you know I was here?"**

**"We had a date tonight. Your parents said that you told them you were with me, so I got nervous. But when I got my memory back, well, I know you much too well, Susannah." I smiled, up until I heard a very loud crash behind me. Jesse just stood there and stared at the hole that Paul just made in the sie of the bascilla. I, on the other hand, grabbed his hand and started running.**

**We stopped across the street, knowing that we had lost Paul. Jesse looked down at me. "Susannah? What exactly _is_ Paul?" I shook my head. "I have no idea, Jess."**

**"So you think he's done?" He smiled at me. "Susannah, why does that sound so familiar?" I smiled too. I remembered now. That's what I said after Heather almost killed me. Just like Paul had. So, I kept on smiling up until we heard another crash, and saw another hole on the wall.**

**"What is he doing?"**

**"No idea."**

**"You realize that Father Dominic is going to kill you, Susannah?"**

**"Yeah, I know." Then I heard someone run up behind us.**

**"Suze."**

**Crap.**

* * *

that's all until later this week! press that button! 


	5. Don't Go to the Light

I'm back!

* * *

**"Suze!" **

**I turned around to see a bloody Mercy running toward us. **

**"_Nombre di dios_! Mercy! What happened?" Jesse led her to the bench under the tree that we were standing under. She had been crying and had a huge cut on the side of her cheek.**

**"Paul." She said quietly. " He dropped his books in the hall today, so I bent down to help him. I saw one of the books on time traveling.**

_"You won't it in there." He said, pointing to my books. "The answers you're looking for."_

**"He also had notes on how he was going to get rid if Jesse. He told me if I told one of you, he's kill me too." She started crying and Jesse put his arms around her, whispering stuff to her in Spanish. I looked back at the Mission.**

**Paul was no longer desroying it,but making loud noises instead.Realization hit me hard.**

**"We have to go." Jesse looked over from Mercy and looked me in the eye. "Susannah, what's wrong?" I tunred to face him. "Jesse, he's only making those noises to disrtact us."**

**Jesse got up, hodong Mercy's hand. "Susannah." His voice was shaking with fear, and when I turned to see who, or what, it was behind me, I didn't blame him.**

**"RUN!" We wasted no time. We ran as Paul started hurling uprooted trees at us. See, I knew ghosts could do that! Jesse just under estimates me sometimes. Anyway, we finally made it to the car.**

**"Jesse! Step on it!" He floored it, and we went speeding out of the Mission's parkinglot. Mercy screamed as a tree lande in front of us, barely missing us. "Jesse!" We swirved and went speeding up to where Big Sur was. Paul was hurling everything he could think of at us. But funny enough, I wasn't thinking of Paul trying to, and probably would be soon, killing us. I was trying to figure out what exactly he was.**

**"Look out!" Jesse swirved just in time so we wouldn't be sent off the cliff we were on. The car hit the railing which almost flipped us over. "Are you okay?" I nodded, Mercy looked at us, but was still in shock.**

**"Jesse." I whispered. Jesse followed my gaze to see Paul walking toward us. His eyes were amost red, and he had on one of his trademark smirks.**

**"Susannah, Susannah, Susannah." He smiled at me as he leaned up against the car. He stuck his hand through the broken window and stroked my cheek. I pushed him away.**

**"Why are you doing this, Paul?"**

**He smirked again. "Because, Susie. I told you I would have you. And if I can't have you, no one can."**

**As he said those last three words, we felt the car lifting up.**

**"Paul! Are you insane?" He laughed as he moved the car over to the edge of the cliff. Funny, as he did this, the first thing that popped into my mind was that this was how Micheal killed the RLS Angels. Well, in a way, you know. He wasn't a phycopathic crazy ghost thingy. Phycopathic? Yes. Crazy? Definelty. But a ghost thingy? Nope.**

**"Paul!" I screamed as he put our car on the edge of the cliff. I could feel Jesse's hand tighten around my own.**

**"Paul! Please!" I could see Mercy's face in the rear-view mirror. Tears were running down her cheeks.**

**He laughed harder as the car began to tilt.**

**"See ya later, Susie-Q."**

**I grabbed onto Jesse tight.**

**And then we fell.**

**All the way down the cliff.**

**To meet our deaths as we hit the beach that was under us.**

**Oh well, at leats now I'll get to see where ghosts go after I mediate them.**

**Put I just pray that I don't end up on this very beach singing "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall."**

**And then I saw a very bright light.**

**I know what you're thinking. "Don't go to the light!" Right?**

**Well, I couldn't help it. I was being pulled into that bright light.**

**And there was nothing I could do to stop it.**

**

* * *

**

So there you have it. Another chapter! now please, go review! Now!


	6. Katherine

Update time! Thanks to my reviewers! And of course to Mimi-Lee! Love ya Mrs Slater(hater)!

* * *

**"Susannah?" I felt someone poking me. I pushed their hands away. "Jesse, quit it!"I heard him sigh out of relief. "Thank God, you weren't moving before." I sat up to see Jesse staring down at me. He helped me up. I looked around to where we were. I had been here before.**

_Fog. That's all you could see. Just fog._

**I knew those doors had nothing behind them that would help me. "What happened?" Jesse came closer to me. His face was pale. Mercy was still clinging to him. "Slater, pushed us off. So I grabbed you and Mercedes and did the only thing I could think of." And I'm guessing that was shifting to this living...well...you know.**

**I sighed and sunk down to the ground. The fog clinging to me. "Querida." I felt Jesse's hand go around me. "Susannah, we've delt with worse before. This will just be like all those times before." I nodded and rested my head against him. But I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be like all those times I had cheated death (literally) before. I had a feeling that this would be much much worse.**

**"Zorro, we've got to get out of here." He looked up at his sister and nodded. We grabbed hands and closed our eyes. The next thing I knew, we were in Jesse's living room.**

**"We can't split up. He'll find one of us." Jesse nodded and agreed that we would all stay over at his apartment. So, I called my mom and told her I was over at Cee's because I didn't think she'd sit to well with her 17-year old daughter staying the night at her 20 year old boyfriend's place. Yes he is a gentleman, but she didn't know that. Okay, sorry. Back to the story!**

**The next morning, Jesse dropped us off at the Mission. Surprisingly, Paul wasn't there.**

**"Susannah Simon, please come to the Principal's office."**

**I walked in to see Father Dom glaring at me. "Susannah, would you like to tell me how the bascilla's wall was almost completly destroyed?" I sighed and sat in the chair in front of his desk. Jesse was right. Jesse was always right.**

**"I have no idea what you're talking about Father D." His glare darkened. "Okay, fine." And I told him everything. Paul, the visions and how I had almost died. My very long speech ended to meet a very long pause.**

**"Susannah, I too regained my memory last night. Was Jesse or Mercedes hurt?" I shook my head and said, "No, well, Paul cut Mercy's cheek pretty deeply, and Jesse and I have a few cuts and brusises but other than that, no."**

**"Good. Come by my office tomorrow morning. We'll call Mr Slater in." I almost screamed at that response.**

**"Father Dom, I love ya. You know that. BUT ARE YOU INSANE? He almost killed me! AND my boyfriend! AND my boyfriend's little sister! I am not going to-"**

**"Susannah, no. You will hide, I will talk to him. Do you really think I would put you in danger like that?"**

**"No."**

**"Good, now you had better get off to class."**

**My day went on like any other. Boring, pointless and useless. Untill after school, I got a little visitor.**

**She was tall, and had medium length dark brown hair. She also had extremely dark eyes, darker than Jesse's even, that were behind her glasses.**

**"Can I help you?"**

**"Are you the Mediator?" I nodded. "Good. I need your help."**

**We went back to my house. I sat on the window seat that Jesse used to sit on so much. "So what's your name?"**

**"Katherine." She sat down beside me. "Okay, do you know how you died?" She nodded. "Do you want to tell me?" She shook her head. "Katerine-**

**"Kat."**

**"-Kat, we aren't going to get anywhere if you don't tell me how you died!"**

**She sighed. "You know Paul Slater?"**

**I nodded. Boy, did I know him.**

**"What about him?"**

**She told me how she was going to school back in Seattle to be a writer. That's what she always wanted to be. How she had met Paul, and they fell in love. But, then he started to change. Becoming more possesive of her. She broke up with him. He was scaring her.**

**"Kat?" She started crying. I put my arm around her.**

**"Suze, he killed me."**

**"WHAT?" I nearly fell off the window seat.**

**"Paul Slater killed me."**

**Then, I did fall out of the window seat.**

**

* * *

**

So...what did you think? Now, hit that little button!


	7. Freaky Friday

hey! this came to me whileI was getting my hair done today, soI hope you like it! I have to hurry though, so I hope it's as good as the rest! Hey Mimi! ET PHONE HOME!

* * *

**"He what-ed you?"**

**"He killed me."**

**I pulled myself back up to the seat I had just fallen out of. I knew Paul was insane, but this insane?**

**"Let me call my boyfriend over here. I think he might be able to help us."**

**Or, he could just have the same reaction I did, just not as dramatic.**

**"HE WHAT!" **

**Okay, maybe as dramatic. Jesse sat beside me on my bed as Kat paced back and forth. She stopped and said, "My boyfriend went missing shortly after I died." Wait, Paul? Paul went missing? "No, not Paul." She said as if she had read my mind. "My boyfriend. I feel guilty. I fell for someone else the lasy few months we were together. I think that's why he snapped. Paul, I mean." That makes me feel a whole lot better. Had I not done the same thing? No, it was different. Paul just some how erased my memory. I always loved Jesse. So it was different. Right?**

**Jesse seemed to snap out of the daze he was in and looked over at me. "Querida." But Kate interrupted.**

**"Aw! He calls you querida? So cute." I could have sworn Jesse blushed as he continued. "Susannah, you have to tell Father Dominic."**

**Oh. Father D. He wanted me to meet him and Paul today. Great. I get to be murdered today by my insane ex-boyfriend.**

**"I'll tell him." I was lying, If I told him, and Paul figured out...well...that could pose as a problem. A BIG problem. Like me laying buried in the dirt kind of a problem. Me being dead kind of a problem.**

**Jesse glanced at his watch. "Querida, I've got to go pick Mercedes up from her dance lesson. Are you sure you'll be fine?" I nodded. "Good." He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you."**

**He walked out, and Kat came and sat down in the spot he had just vacated.**

**"What's wrong, Kat?" Ugh. Stupid question. SHE WAS DEAD! That was her problem!**

**"I don't know. I guess. Just being dead." See? Stupid question. "I just wanted to go out there and live. I wanted to be a writer so badly." I looked down at the floor. "What do you want to be, Suze?" I looked back up at her and smiled.**

**"You'll laugh." **

**"No I won't."**

**"Fine, I want to be an...an actress." She smiled. "See? I knew you would!" She smiled again.**

**"No, Suze. I could totally see you as an actress! You're so dramatic."**

**"Gee, thanks. Come on. Lets go to the beach or something."**

**We did. We had to sit in a spot in the back so people couldn't see that I was talking to myself. Which I wasn't, but they didn't know that. Thankfully, Mercy and Jesse joined us soon.**

**"How do you feel, Mercy?" She smiled. Her cut was so deep, she actually had to get stitches. "Better, you?"**

**"Better." She sat down on the other side of Jesse. "So this is the girl Paul murdered?" Such anice way to put it. "Yeah, Mercy. This is Katerine-um, Kat."**

**We spent the rest of the day trying to keep Kat's mind off of everything. Which was kind of hard. We went to Jesse's to watch a movie. Pirates of the Caribbean to be exact. If any guys could keep your mind off of something, it was Orlando and Johnny.Then it wastime for me to go see FatherD.Jesse stopped me as I tried to walk out of his apartment.**

**"Where do you think you're going,Susie?"**

**I sighed. He always knew I was up to something. He always caught me. ALWAYS!**

**"To...Cee's."**

**He smirked. "Yeah right."**

**"Jesse-" I tried to say something, but he pushed me against the wall. Hard. And kissed me. Hard. A little _too_ hard. Way way too hard.**

**"Jesse! What the heck?" This was so unlike him.**

**"Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about this all day."**

_"Paul! Get off me!"_

_"Come on, Suze. Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about this all day."_

**I pushed him away from me. "You aren't Jesse."**

**"Querida. Of course I am."**

**"No, you aren't." He smirked again as he walked closer to me. "Querida." **

**He tried to grab me, but I got away. "Get away from me!"**

**"Querida, I'm sorry I did that. I am. You know I love you." He pulled me into his arms. I didn't object this time. In his arms was the only place I felt safe.**

**"You know I love you, Suze."**

**I smiled. "I know you d-"**

**"What's wrong."**

**"You called me Suze."**

**"That's your name."**

**"You never call me Suze." He smirked. "Suze."**

**"GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

**He grabbed me. Hard. I tried to scream, but he out his hand over my mouth.**

**"Let's be a good little girl about this, okay Suze? I don't want to do this the hard way."**

**I tried to wiggle free, but he caught me.**

**"Suze! Stop. You can't keep running from me." **

**I looked up into Jesse's face. I looked into Jesse's eyes. They weren't their usual shade of brown.**

**No, they were piercing blue.**

**

* * *

**

Review?


	8. The Evil Dragon

hey me again! i wrote this before so i hope you like it! 2 updates in one day? what's with me?

* * *

**"Paul, where's Jesse?"**

**"Where he should be." He pulled a knife from the counter and made a lunge for me. Thankfully, I dodged just in time.**

**"Paul!" He grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Why are you doing this?" He smirked. "I said it before, if I can't have you, no one can." He took the knife out again. With my free foot, I kicked him. It distracted him long enough for me to run to the living room. Kat and Mercy had thier eyes glued on Orlando so they didn't notice me.**

**"Mercy get out!" She turned to look at me. "Omigosh! Suze what's-" She broke off, because at that moment, Jesse-um, Paul walked in with the knife clutched at his side.**

**"Dios, Jesse! What do you think you're doing?"**

**"That's not Jesse." She caught on to my meaning. Fast.**

**"Slater, where's my brother?"**

**He laughed. "Where he should have been a hundred and fifty years ago, Mercy." He turned his ice cold glare on me. "This hurts me more than it does you, Susannah." He raised the knife and-**

**"Slater!" He turned to see Jesse, ghost Jesse, beside him. I looked over at Mercy who, like me, looked like she was trying to figure out what was going on.**

**"De Silva! Why can't you stay dead?" Jesse looked at me as he said,"Because it wasn't my destiny."**

**Paul laughed again,"It is now." He raised the knife to his-um, Jesse's chest. Mercy let out a scream.**

**Then ghost Jesse lept into his body, and there was a flash of light. For a minute, everyone was silent. No one moved, no one spoke. Then, alive Jesse, walked over to me. I backed away.**

**"Querida." I don't know what it was about when he said that, but that did it. I ran up to him and he put his arms around me. "Susannah, we have to get out of here." We shifted and ended up at my place.**

**"I need to tell you something." We turned to see Kat. Tears streaming down her face.**

**"Yes, can you tell me what room Katherine Lee is in? We're friends of hers." The nurse nodded and Jesse, Mercy, Kat and I all followed her to Kat's room. Kat gulped when she saw her body layinng on the bed.**

**"You aren't dead. You're in a coma." Jesse grabbed my hand as Kat went and sat next to her body.**

**"Have you tried going back into it?" She nodded and said,"I've tried everything. I was meant to die." She started crying. We went over to comfort her. I looked over at Jesse. He shook his head sadly. This was obviously bringing back memories to him. To both of us. Then the door opened. A tall guy walked in. He had light brown hair, and eyes that had obviously been crying. "Oh, I'm sorry."**

**One look at Kat, told me who he was. "Hello David."**

**He looked shocked. Jesse shot a look at me. "Querida, what are you-"**

**"David. This is going to sound weird. You probably won't believe me. But Kat's here right now." He glanced at the body. "Not the body, her ghost."**

**"How can you joke like that? My girlfriend is dying, and you say something like that?"**

**"David, I'm not lying. Kat, prove you're here." She walked up to David and kissed his cheek. He put his hand there and looked at me.**

**"Do you believe me now?" He sat down, tears filling up his eyes. "I do."**

**We talked for a long time. Turns out he had been searching for Paul. To turn him in, or kill him himself. He knew that he did this to kt, but no one believed him.**

**"What has she told you?"**

**"She loves you David."**

**"She told you that?" **

**"Of course she did." She hadn't. She didn't have to. I knew. I looked over at her, tears were filling up her eyes. I felt tears spring into mine. Gosh, I hate crying!**

**"They want to pull her off life support."**

**I glanced up at him. "What? They can't!"**

**He smiled sadly. "They're going to this afternoon."**

**"We've got to stop them!"**

**"No we don't."**

**We all glanced at Jesse. Finally I said, "Jesse! How could you say that?"**

**He looked up at me. Tears were in his eyes. Jesse never cries. "Because, querida, If you love something, set it free. If it was meant to be, it will come back to you."**

**"He's right."**

**David looked shocked. "Suze-"**

**"David, I know this will be hard for you, but I've been in this situation before. If you really love her, everything will be alright."**

**David said his last goodbye to Kat before they pulled her off life support. He was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, as her parents were in the room with Kat. I was holding on to Jesse's hand.**

**"Suze, what if this doesn't work?"**

**"It will." Jesse answered.**

**"How do you know?"**

**Jesse looked down at me. "It has before. why shouldn't it now?"**

**Just as Jesse said that, Kat's ghost shimmered away. David read my expression. "She's gone isn't she?"**

**What if this doesn't work? **

**Just as I thought that, doctors started running to her room.**

**"What's going on?" **

**We walked into Kat's room to see her mom crying. But, why was she smiling? I knew why when I looked down and saw Kat smiling weakly at me. "Thanks Suze."**

**David started crying himself as he bent down to her and whispered, "I love you."**

**And once again, for the third time today, I started crying. I looked up at Jesse who smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Susannah."**

**"I love you too, Jesse."**

**And all four of us lived happily ever after.**

**Wrong. So wrong. Even though I had my Prince Charming and Kat had her's, we still had to figure out what we were going to do about the evil dragon.**

* * *

okay, well that's definetly the last update for today. thanks to my reviewers! hugs and kisses

oh and here's a special note to mrs slater(you know who you are)- ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? Gosh! oh and if Jesse we real, he'd love ME more!

Well, you know what to do...so do it!


	9. Jesse's Girl

this story will be the death of me!

* * *

**It had been alittle less than a month since Kat woke up. We were at her apartment getting ready for our double date with Jesse and David. We were in her room fixing our hair when a song blasted over the radio. We sung along, but changed the word a little.**

Jesse's been a friend. Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine,

But lately something's changed that ain't hard to deny

Jesse's got himself a girl and Paul wants to make her his

**To make matters worse, we jumped on her bed and grabbed hairbrushes. I it was time for my solo while Kat played air gutitar.**

'Cause I'm watching him with those eyes

And i'm loving him with that body you just know it

And he's holding me in his arms late late at night

You know Paul wishes he had Jesse's girl

he wishes he had Jesse's girl

Where can he find a girl like Suze?

**As we sang those last few words, David and Jesse walked in the door, smiling at us. Jesse walked up to me and smiled. I could feel my cheeks turn bright red. "I hope we weren't interrupting, ladies." We both shook our heads quickly and said, "Let's just go."**

**We went to the movies that night. If you're wondering about Paul, well, we hadn't seen him since Jesse took back over his body.**

**As we were sitting in that theater, I had this weird feeling come over me.**

**"Querida," Jesse whispered, "are you okay?" I nodded and rested my head against him. I felt his arm go around me.**

**_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl_**

**I sat up. A little too quickly, since Jesse stared at me and said, "Querida?" **

**"Did you not hear that?" he shook his head. I sighed and laid my head down again.**

**_I wish that I had Jesse's girl_**

**I closed my eyes and buried my head in Jesse's shirt.**

**_Where can I find a girl like Suze?_**

**As I heard those last few words, I was lifted out of my seat and thrown across the theater. Well, it's a good thing the four of us were the only ones in this movie.**

**"Susie, Susie, Susie." I felt something hit my head, hard.**

**"Querida!" **

**That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.**

* * *

So? What did you think? R&R That's probably it for today. I am going to the American Idol concert tonight! yay Ace! 


	10. Not Your Time

I wasn't going to update, but I am before I leave for the concert.

* * *

**"Slater, why are you doing this?"**

**I heard Jesse's voice. I tried to move, but I was too weak. I opened my eyes to see a small puddle of blood beside me, no doubt where Paul had hit me. My eyes closed.**

**The next thing I knew, I was in David's car as he was speeding down the road. My head was in Jesse's lap, and I was wrapped up in a towel or something that was covered in blood.**

**"Jesse-" He looked down at me. His eyes were filling up with tears. "Jesse!" I started crying.**

**"Shh, querida. I know. I'm right here." I felt my eyes close.**

**"Don't you leave me Susannah Simon."**

**"I won't Jesse. I promise."**

**Then I felt my eyes close.**

* * *

Jesse's POV

"Mr and Mrs Ackerman?" The doctor motioned for them to follow him. Mercedes was crying on my shoulder. I looked over at David who was silent. Katherine was too.

"Jesse?" I looked up to see Cee Cee and Adam walking in. She ran up and hugged me. Her cheeks stained with tears. "Is she?"

"I don't know."

She and Adam sat down beside us. Then we heard it.

"NO! My baby!" we looked into the office to see Susannah's mom screaming. Her step-father fighting back tears and was holding her in his arms.

"Suze!' Mercedes buried her head in my shirt sobbing harder.

"She cant be dead. She promised."

* * *

**Ow, my head. Wait, why am I here? I thought I was in David's car?**

**Then I saw the gatekeeper.**

**Omigosh. I'm dead? I'M DEAD!**

**'You're not suppossed to be here."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"It's not your time." A light appearred beside him. "Go in."**

**"Um, 'Don't go into the light'! Dude, I've seen the movie."**

**"Just go."**

**I gulped and did as he said. i was already dead. What else could happen to me? **

**I felt a sharp pain in my side, and the next thing I knew, I was laying in a hosptital bed hooked up to a gazillion machines. I opened my eyes, and I could have sworn I saw a pair of emerald green eyes, exactly like mine,staring back down at me.**

**"It wasn't your time, kiddo."**

* * *

I was still holding on to Mercedes, when I saw doctors running to Susannah's room. "What's going on?" Her doctor came in to the waiting room. 

"It's a miracle. She was dead for 10 minutes. Someone is really looking out for her. The first thing she asked when she woke up was, 'Where's Jesse?'" I couldn't help but smile at that.

"She's awake. She's talking a little. I'm only going to let you three in tonight. She's still very weak. Mr and Mrs Ackerman, you can go first. Mr de Silva can go when you're through."

I sat there waithing in the hallway for what seemed like forever.

"Jesse." I looked up to see them walking out. Mrs Ackerman hugged me when she walked out. I walked in to see her lying on the bed. She was hooked up to many different machines. I went up to her and stroked her cheek. She woke up and smiled at me.

"They didn't think you'd make it. I thought I'd thought I'd lost you Susannah. I thought you left me." She smiled as she reached up to wipe away one of my tears. I held her hand on my cheek.

"I couldn't leave you Jesse. I promised." I smiled. " I love you, Jesse."

I love you querida. Have always loved you, and will always love you. No matter what. To the end."

She smiled again as her eyes closed. I kissed her. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" She nodded and I kissed her again. I turned back one last time before I walked out to make sure she really was still there.

I wasn't going to let Slater get to her. Not now, not ever.

* * *

So...? What did you think? Tear-jerker? I know sorry! Oh Jesse! Anway, R&R!

oh and **xoxdefygravityxox**, see? they got thier moment without Paul interrupting! aw!

I got to go! American Idol concert awaits! Yay ACE!


	11. Ghostly Glory

Hello! The concert was awesome! Ace was sooooooooo hot! And I'll try to put more Suze/Jesse moments without all the tear-jerking saddness...note that I said _might_...Ok story time

* * *

**"Susie! Wake up!" I was not in a very good mood. Today was my first day back since the attack. So, I was alittle nervous Paul would be there. I mean, no one knew what had really happened. Jesse told the doctors I was robbed at the theater, which, surpisingly, worked. I tried to cover the scar on my head with about everything you could imagine, nothing worked. So, I just covered it with my bangs. Jesse, as usual, picked me up. After Mercy got out, I sat there for a while.**

**"Are you going to be okay, querida?"I looked over at Jesse to see that his eyes were filled with concern. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He didn't looked convinced. To tell you the truth, neither was I.**

**"I'll have Father Dom." Gee, what could a sixty-year old priest do? Karate chop Paul? I guess Jesse thought the same thing. Not the karate thing, I hope not at least. that'd be weird. Sorry, babbling again.**

**"Querida, promise you'll call me if you need me." I smiled. I knew what he meant, but I remembered him saying that all the time when he was a ghost. "I will, Jess." He smiled as he leant in to kiss me. "I love you, querida."**

**"I love you too." I got out to see Mercy standing behind the car making kissing faces.**

**"Ooo! Kissy face!"**

**"Mercy, shut up!" She laughed as she waved at Jesse and caught up to me. "Ah, just like the old days, huh Simon?" I was silent. She sighed and said, "Look, you know if Slater tried anything else on you, Zorro would, well, you know." I smiled. I knew Jesse would.**

**Paul wasn't at school that day. Not that I was complaining.**

**"Mercedes de Silva, please come to the principals's office." She looked at me. Obviously surprised that I wasn't being called down there with her. "Save me a seat at lunch, okay?" I nodded as she grabbed her books and left the libarary. Something wasn't right.I _always_ got called down with Mercedes. Turns out, she didn't come to lunch. That's when I knew something was up. So, instead of going to lunch, I high-tailed it to Father Dom's office. I walked in to see Mr and Mrs de Silva. Jesse, Mercy and Josephina were in there too. Marta wasn't, but she was probably at her college.**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't know-" That's when I noticed, they all were crying. Father D got up from his desk. "Actually Susannah, I need a word with you. If you'll excuse me." He took my hand and led me outside his office door.**

**"Father Dom, what's-"**

**"Marta was found murdered a few hours ago by her roomate." I almost fell backwards. Marta? She was only a year older than Jesse. Just 21. She couldn't be.**

**"Who-"**

**"We don't know. Someone hit her very hard in the head. Very hard. They said she probably died instantly." As he said that, my hand went up to my own head. I knew if Jesse hadn't gotten to Paul, i would have died.**

**"Paul." I was amost in tears now. father Dom sighed as he put his arm around me. "Jesse told me that too."**

**"We need to call the police."**

**"Who would belive us, Susannah? We don't have any proof." i felt tears spring into my eyes as I looked through his office window. Jesse looked my way. I had to drop my gaze. I couldn't look him in the eye.**

**"...Amen." As Father D said the last amen, they lowered her coffin into the grave. Jesse walked over to the Mission's fountain. I laced my fingers with his.**

**"Jesse, I am so sorry." I felt his tear hit my arm.**

**"I know, Susannah." This was one of the first times we had talked since they found her.**

**"It's all my fault." That made Jesse look at me. "Susannah-"**

**"No, Jesse. It is. Paul did it because of me. I know he did." I sat down on the bench. I felt Jesse sit down beside me. "Querida, it wasn't your fault. Don't think that." I rested my head on his shoulder as he put his arms around me.**

**"I love you so much, querida. I don't know what I'd do without you." That made me cry. I am not a crier, but that made me cry. He kissed me gently and I managed to squeak out. "I love you too, Jesse."**

**He kissed me again, but quickly broke apart from me when we heard, in a slight Spanish accent, "Jesse? You're the mediator?" **

**"I am too."**

**"Jesse? Suze? You're- Nombre di dios."**

**She sat down on the fountain's wall. **

**We walked closer to her. There, in all her ghostly glory, was Marta.**

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers.

-NOTE TO MIMI!-And yes, Mimi, I am quite aware that it is rare that dying for 10 minutes is rare, but this is FICTION! Not real! I mean, it's not like i've fallen in love with any ghosts lately! Do NOT comment on that.

Oh and I know that I said that i would tyr to get in a jesse/suze moment without a tear-jerker...well...oops. oh well, she wasn't a main character...yet...anyway, read and review!


	12. Ring of Fire

I'm back with more!

* * *

**Jesse and I stared at her for a while. **

**"What?" She looked over at us. Her dark eyes narrowed."Are you going to help me, Jesse? Or are you and Suze just going to keep making-out at my FUNERAL!"**

**Jesse was still staring. I, on the otherhand, finally managed to speak. "Marta, first we need to know something. Did Paul kill you?"**

**She continued to stare at us, well Jesse, with her eyes narrowed as she said. "That-(curse word in Spanish. Sorry, I leave the Spanish to Jesse)? Of course he did! hit me over the head wirh something." She noticed my bruise. "You too? I thought it was robbers, Hector." She smirked over at him. I was trying not to laugh at the name Hector, but was failing despite the look Jesse-erm-_Hector _gave me.**

**"Marta, do you know why?" Se sighed and sat back down. "_Si_, he said it was because he wanted to ruin Jesse's life because Jesse ruined his. Slater's got some issues if you ask me."**

**I nodded, then Jesse said, "We need to figure out why you're still here."**

**Then Marta and I said at the same time, "I'm not suppossed to be dead!" She looked over at me as I sad that.**

**"Everyone says that, Marta." I sighed. "We need to go tell Kat." We ran throught the Mission to find Kat and David, well, doing what Jesse and i had been doing, only they weren't interrupted by a ghost. Nope, they were interrupted by a freak (me of course) an ex-ghost and hs ghost sister.**

**David blushed. I smiled and said, "You do realize that there's a church nearby, don't you?" **

**"Oh, look who's talking, querida." I turned around and stuck my tongue out at Jesse. "Shut up, Cadaver breath."**

**"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WERE MAKING OUT AT MY FUNERAL!"**

**David blushed again, "Well, we didn't know you. Just Jesse. So-"**

**"And that makes it okay?" She crossed her arms and stomped her foot. Drama Queen. I know, I know. I'm one to talk.**

**"Look, Paul killed her. We don't have any evidence, so no one will believe us. I think that marta will be here until her death is avenged, meaning Paul will have to be captured. which he won't be so I think that we have a problem."**

**Everyone stared at me. "Can you repeat that again? Slow this time, querida."**

**I sighed. This was getting old. "Paul. Killed. Marta. No. Evidence. She. Stays. Problem.'**

**"Oh. Well, what are we going to do?"**

**"If i knew would i have asked?" They shook there heads. "Okay then. we can go ask David for help."**

**"I said I didn't know."**

**"NOT YOU! MY BROTHER! AND-"**

**At that moment, everyone turned to look at David. Because everyone had just realized what I had.**

**"You can see ghosts?"**

**"No, of course not."**

**"You just talked to Marta."**

**"No I didn't."**

**"Yes you did."**

**"No I didn't."**

**"yes. Yes you did."**

**"No I-"**

**"YES YOU DID! I JUST SAW YOU!" He smiled a very evil smile, then I heard a voice behind me."Very good, Nancy Drew."**

**I didn't have to turn around. I knew who it was. "Paul." I could feel him smirking. "Susie. I told you. I don't want to do this the hard way." I was alarmed to see David's eyes turning red.**

**"Paul, what did you do to david?"**

**"That's not David." Paul didn't say that, Kat did."Kat, what do you mean?"**

**"I've read alot about vampires and demons..." I immediatley grabbed my neck. I have a major fear of vampires. What? After that thing with Tad's dad, do you blame me?**

**"he's not a vampire, Suze. he's a demon."**

**"Very good, sweetie. I'm almost sorry I killed you."**

**"You didn't kill her Paul."**

**"Yet." we looked back at David, well demon David. he transformed from David, to the creepiest thing I have ever seen in my life. Trust me, I know creepy. I live with Brad. he was black and had huge glowing red eyes. With fangs too, which was way to vampire-ish for me to handle. So, once again, my hands went to my neck. "Where's David?"**

**"That doesn't concern you, Susie-Q." I was shocked that Jesse hadn't jumped the guy already, but when I looked back, I knew why.**

**"PAUL!"**

**he was laughing. I was trapped in a ring of fire. Smoke was filling up the hallway, and I couldn't see.**

**Once again, deja vu.**

**"Querida?"**

**"Jesse!"**

**"Susannah, follow my voice." I tried, my smoke was filling my lungs. "Jes-"**

* * *

"Susannah!" I tried to walk as close as I could to the flames, but it was no use. I couldn't see her. All of us had gotten split up.

"To late, Rico. She's mine now."

"Slater, I swear if you-" I saw her. Lying face down on the ground. Not moving. I ran over to her as the smoke parted. She was breathing, but barely.

If she died, he'd pay. Oh will he pay.

* * *

dun dun dun...okay so, you know the drill! read and review!


	13. Disappearing Act

"Susannah, please wake up." One of my tears rolled off and hit her cheek.

"Ow, Jesse?" I smiled when she opened her eyes. I hugged her. "Jesse, where's Paul?"

"Right here, Susie-Q." He smirked at her. "You were right Suze. You are hard to kill. I've tried three times now, and everytime you've lived." I helped her to her feet, her emerald eyes narrowed at him as she said,"Well, Paul, maybe it's time you realized that I was meant to be with Jesse." I couldn't help but smile when she said that. Slater was a different story. When she said that, the fire that surrounded us got bigger. A little explosion went off behind him.

"That's where you're wrong, Suze." he pointed his hand at me, and in an instant I flew throught the flames.

**"Jesse!" I looked over at where Jesse had just flown. Paul walked over to me and breathed in my ear. "Now, Susie. If you do this the easy way, Rico doesn't have to die. Unless of course I already killed him." he laughed as he said that. That was it, I was ticked. I punched him as hard as I could. Blood went everywhere. He looked shocked. And to tell you the truth, so was I. But I guess that's what you do when you love someone. And there was no guy that i loved more than Jesse. Okay, well, maybe Orlando Bloom...no Jesse. No Orlando. No what am I saying? It's Jesse! Let's just get back to the story before i change my mind again...which I will.**

**He was laying there on the ground with his hands over his nose._ What a baby!_ I've been thrown off porch roofs and I didn't complain. Well, probably becaue I was knocked out, but you know. So, just because I could and was really mad, I kicked him. I bent down beside him and whispered in his ear, "And don't call me Susie." He was still on the ground as I tried to look through the flames, trying to find Jesse.**

**"Jesse?"**

_"_Querida?" I heard her, but I couldn't see her. "Jesse, just follow my voice!" I did. Then I finally saw her. She smiled and looked relieved. I tried to walk over to her, but we had a problem. The fire was growing. Big Time!

"Jesse, what are we going to do?" I grabbed her hand and took of running down the hall. "Jesse, what are you-" But then she saw what I was doing. "No!" I sighed and turned to look at her. "Querida-"

"No! Jesse! Are you insane?" I probably was. Haunting her bedroom as long as I did and being around her so much, she was bound to rub off on me sometime.

"Querida, please. it's the only way." She looked out the window and down to the fountain. She put her hands on her straight hair. "Susannah! would you rather your hair curl, or be blown up?" She was silent.

"Susannah!"

"I'm thinking." I looked out the classroom door and saw the fire coming or way.

"Susannah, if we stay in here, knowing all the chemicals you hav on your hair right now. it will shoot into flames." Her eyes got wide, and she grabbed my hand."Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

I grabbed her around the waist, and we dropped.

**Deja Vu, again. I was actually surprised how deep the fountain was, but not deep enough. I cut my knee pretty badly. "Susannah, are you okay?" I nodded. My hair was about to frizz, my knee is bleeding, the school is on fire, but I'm fine, Jesse, just peachy. Oh my gosh. The school is on fire. I guess Jesse read my fear, since he grabbed my hand and we ran to Father Dominic.**

**"Father D!" he turned and gave us a very disapproving look when he saw that we were wet.**

**"Jesse! Susannah! What have you been doing?" Gee Father D, what do you think we have been doing? Don't answer that.**

**All I managed to get out was,"School on fire." And he ran faster than a speeding bullet. Good thing this really wasn't the Superman movies, because Lois Lane would have died. if you don't know why she would have died, I said something before that might give you a clue...sorry...back to the story.**

**We ran into the Mission. Father Dom stopped. I thought it was becuase of the school being destroyed and all, but boy was I wrong.**

**"See, I told you! It was Paul!"**

**"Susannah-"**

**"He blew the hallway up, and tried to kill me...again and-"**

**"Susannah-"**

**"-tried to kill Jesse, too. So when the hall caught in fire, we had to jump-"**

**"Querida-"**

**"-into the fountain and now my hair's all frizzy and I'm bleeding and-"**

**"SUSANNAH!"**

**"What?" I turned around. I was expecting to see the Mission's hallway destroyed, but no. The hallway was in perfect condition.**

**"What? It was- he blew- WHAT THE HECK?"**

**Father D looked from me to Jesse and back. then he finally said. "I'm surprised at you two. Making a joke like that."**

**"IT WASN'T A JOKE!" I sat down in the middle of the hall and crossed my arms and sulked.**

**"It wasn't, Father. Look." Jesse showed him the burns on his arm.**

**" oh my word."**

**"Oh, so you believe Antonio Banderas over here but not me!"**

**Just as I said that, we heard a loud crash coming from one of the rooms, followed by a hear piercing scream. We walked over to the room and opened the door. I grabbed Antonio's-I mean- Jesse's hand. I couldn't believe what I saw.**

_there you have it people! R&R!_


	14. Double Take

Update time!

**"Nombre di dios." Jesse whispered. Father Dom motioned for us to follow him behind a bookcase so we wouldn't be seen.**

**"Paul, would you please shut up?"**

**"I didn't want this to happen."**

**"Well you should have thought of that before."**

**You're probaby very confused, so let me fill you in on what was happening. We were behind a bookcase, staring at Paul, David, and Mercy. **

**Mercy was tied up.**

**"David, please! I didn't want this!"**

**Oh my gosh! Paul went to stand beside David, and I don't know why I didn't see this before, but they looked so much alike. Almost identical. They were identical, except David looked older.**

**Paul glanced over at Mercy. "I don't care what you do to me, just let her go." David laughed,"You really think I'd listen to you, baby brother?"**

**Woah, I knew Paul had an younger brother, but this was news to me. David walked closer to Paul. "This is out of your control now, Paulie."**

**"I just wanted Suze. David she's happy, I don't want to ruin that."**

**Wait, what? Did Paul just say that? Paul Slater? Paul 'Son of Satan' Slater?**

**"Paul we went through this. I do this for you, you keep quiet about the 'accident'. Or my future accidents" At the word accident he glanced over at Mercy and laughed.**

**"It wasn't an accident and you know it."**

**"She wasn't suppossed to love you, Paul. It was me she was suppossed to love."**

**Mercy?**

**"You framed me! That's why mom and dad made me move out here!"**

**David smiled,"I said I was sorry. Kat had that coming."**

**Oh, okay. Kat, not Mercy. So why was she in here?**

**"One of us had to get the blame-" he walked closer to Paul, "-and it wasn't going to be me." As he said that, he reached behind Paul, grabbed his arms, and pushed him, hard, against the wall. **

**"No."I whispered. I tried to get out there, but Jesse pulled me back.**

**As David tied Paul up, he said. "Believe me, Paul, this hurts me more than it does you."**

**"No, it doesn't."**

**David smirked,"Yeah, you're right." He threw him down beside Mercy, as he raised a gun up to Paul's head.**

**"NO!" I immedialty put my hand over my mouth, but it was too late. He'd heard me.**

**I closed my eyes, but then opened them to see a blue-eyed gaze bearing into my own. "Hey, Suze. nice of you to jon the party." He grabbed me around the neck and threw me out. Jesse had tried to grab me back, but David had called his demon minions to restrain him and Father D.**

**"What are you?"**

**He smiled as he lowered the gun."What you've been calling Paul all along." He raised the gun up to my head.**

**"David! Leave her out of this! This is between me and you."**

**He smirked in his brother's direction. "She's heard too much, and there will be no witnesses." He raised the gun back up to me.**

**"So sorry, Susannah. I really didn't want it to come to this. All I was going to do was get rid of your little boyfriend over there so Paul would have you. I do something for Paul, he'd keep secret about that little accident. but after I saw you at the hospital that day, I knew Kat had already told you. And I knew being the 'Nancy Drew' that you are, you'd figure it out in no time." He pushed the gun closer to my head. "I know this will jsut be added to my list of sins." He laughed," But then again, I guess the 'Spawn of Satan' doesn't exactly get a one-way ticket to Heaven, now does he?"**

**I looked over at Jesse. I saw a tear running down his cheek. Then he mouthed, "I love you." David laughed, "Don't you worry, Susie-Q, I'll take good care of him." **

**I heard the gun make that clicky sound as he shoved the gun to my head. I closed my eyes, knowing what was about to happen. **

**And then I heard it.**

**And I died.**

**Crap, I'm in that Shadowland. Crap, I'm dead...again. Crap, I'll never see Jesse again, or I guess i will if David kills him.**

**Wait, I never felt any pain. I guess I died instantly. something wasn't right here. For some reason I was too scared to open my eyes.**

**Okay, Suze. 1-2-3- AND OPEN!**

**David was still standing in front of me. He dropped the gun, and looked up at me. "I feel-" His eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. Funny the first thing that popped into my mind was. _This is just like that scene in Pirates of the Caribbean. Minus, sadly, Orlando and Johnny._**

**For what was only a minute, but seemed like an eternity, no one moved, no one spoke. I don't even know if anyone breathed. Then, all at once, we looked up to see the owner of that gun. I felt dizzy and had to grab onto the desk beside me.**

**Then I heard Paul's voice, "Oh, no way."**

**See the owner of that gun was none other than Katherine Lee.**

review?


	15. Guns,Orlando Bloom, and Ghosts, Oh My!

hello! me again! i'm trying to update as much as i can because school starts wednseday and i won't be able to as much!

**She lowered the gun. Tears were shining in her eyes. She dropped the gun, and looked over at Paul. "Paul?" He nodded and she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. The police came in to get David's body and to interview us. After they got through with me, I walked out into the hallway, and leaned up against the lockers.**

**"Querida." I turned to see Jesse standing a few feet beside me. He walked over to me and took me into his arms. I started crying, probably harder than I ever have before. I'm not, as I've said before, a crier. But I guess everything that had happened to me in the last few days had finally caught up to me.**

**"Shh. It's alright, Susannah. I'm here, and I'll never let anything happen to you. Ever."**

**"I know. I love you."**

**"I love you too, querida. More than you'll ever know." I smiled at him and kissed him. I don't know how long we stood there kissing. All I know is eventually we heard-**

**"Get a room!" I broke away from Jesse and turned to see Paul standing behind us with his infamous smirk on his face. He had his arm around Kat who was beside him. I have no idea what possesed me, all I know is that I ran up to Paul and threw my arms around him. He was shocked for a minute, but then put his arms around me.**

**"I'm glad you're not a pyschopathic killer."**

**He smiled. "You and me both, Susie-Q. I'm insane, but not _that_ insane." I smiled back. Then I remembered something.**

**"Why exactly was Mercy in there?"**

**"She knew too much. She figured out what David was up to a long time ago. Found his notes or something."**

**I remembered. It was that night at the bascilla, when she said Paul, or David I should say, told her if she told anyone he would kill her.**

**We walked out to find a ton of police cars, fire trucks and news cameras in the Mission's courtyard.**

**"My baby!" My mom put me in a death grip. "Mom, I'm fine." Sh just squeezed harder. "You could have been murdered! Susie, what were you thinking?"**

**I wasn't thinking. Never have, never will.**

**I didn't realize how tired I was until I came home that night. As soon as I laid my head down, I was out.**

_"Do you Orlando Bloom take Susannah Simon to be your wife?"_

_He smiled at me and said in his ultra-hot British accent. "I do." Wait, I should be marrying Jesse! Jesse's my one true love. . . .oh well, this is MY dream._

_"And do you Susannah Simon take Orlando Bloom to be your husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"By th power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Oooo! Kissing orlando Bloom! Our faces were les than an inch apart and..._

**I woke up on the floor. My head throbbing. Okay, whoever ruined my make-out session with Orlando Bloom, will so DIE!**

**'Gosh! What the h-" I broke off, because I saw a glowing figure sitting in the window seat.**

**A GLOWING figure. In the WINDOW SEAT where Jesse always sat when he was a ghost. My heart fell.**

**"J-J-Jesse?" The figure didn't move."Jesse?" In an instant, an invisible force pushed threw me up against the wall. I screamed.**

**"Suze?" I could hear my mom's voice coming from outside my door.**

**"Mo-" Someone's hand went over my mouth.**

**"SUZE!" She was trying to get in, but that 'thing' had locked the door.**

**"Now let's do this the easy way, Susie." He said that in a voice I immediatley reognized as Paul.**

**I was struggling to get away, but he grabbed me back. he hit me hard on the head with something. The next thing I knew, i woke up on a cold, hard, ground.**

_Fog. That's all I could see. Just fog._

Review?


	16. BUCK!

Note to Mimi- You are SO not allowed to kill me before my wedding to Orlando Bloom! So I am off limits! But Kate Bosworth isn't! Kidding..well maybe...i am...or not.

Ok, if you're confused, ask your questions in the reviews so I'll know what you're confused on when I update next time! This will probably clear some of the questions up, then again, it may not.

**Oh, Paul is SO dead! Wait, no. I'm SO dead. Again. What the-? I screamed out of frustration and sat down on the ground, letting the fog cling to me.**

**"Susannah?" I looked up and saw Jesse runnig to me. "Jesse? Oh thank goodness!" I ran and threw my arms around him.**

**"Why are we-" My gaze fell on someone beside him. "You little-" I punched him. Hard. Paul, I mean, not Jesse. "Suze!"**

**"Susannah! Stop!" Jesse grabbed me around the waist and pulled me off of Paul. "Susannah, that wasn't Paul, it was David." Opps. David. Forgot all about him. "Paul, I am so sorry."**

**"Can I ask you something, Suze?" I nodded. "What the heck do you and your boyfriend have against my nose?"**

**"Paul, I am so so sorry!" he held up his hand as I tried to continue.**

**His nose was swollen and bleeding. "Whatever. Just please, you and Rico, stay away from my nose." Which actually came out. "Whabeber. Just bou and Bico stay abay frob my dose." I tried not to laugh as he said that, but failing despite the look Paul had shot me.**

**"Jesse."I said, looking away from Paul. Still trying not to laugh, but failing again when I saw Jesse trying to keep a straight face. "Why, excatly- are we dead?"**

**"Doe, be baren't. Dabid ghost dame back to haunt bus." I stared at Paul for a long time, before jesse translated.**

**"No, we aren't. David came back to haunt us, Apparently, we all forgot we were mediators-"**

**"Bifters." **

**"Shifters."Jesse continued, trying very hard not to laugh," in the happiness of the moment and forgot that David could actually come back." He sighed and shook his head.**

**"Well, we can shift back can't we?"**

**Paul shook his head. "Doe. We'b tried. It's doe use. We're buck."**

**I laughed. "We're what?"**

**"Buck."**

**I laughed again. I just loved hearing him say that for some reason. You'd had of been there. "We're what now, Paul?"**

**"BUCK!"**

**"Susannah, leave him alone." Jesse taking up for Paul? Paul seemed to be as surprised as I was from the look on his face. When Jesse realized what he had just done, well, his facial expression was priceless.**

**"Dhere is one ding we could do. By grandbather told be about it."**

**"What's that?"**

**"Oday, spin around in circles." Jesse and I did. "Bhile hopping on one foot." We did again. "Dow, rub your stobach and pat your head." We found away to do that too. "Now repeat after me, Paul is way hotter than Jesse!"**

**Jesse stopped, but I didn't. "Paul is way hotter than- you know. That wasn't very funny." Paul was smirking.**

**Jesse sighed and stepped between us. "Seriously, what should we do?"**

**I smirked back at Paul, "I don't know. What does Bucky want to do?" Paul's eyes narrowed.**

**"Susannah."**

**I sighed. "I have no clue. There's got to be a reason David wants us stuck up here." We were silent for a long long time, before we all realized why. Then at the same time, we all said.**

**"Kat!" Well, that's what me and Jesse said, Paul said, "Bat!"**

**I knew this wasn't funny, but just hearing Paul say that was hilarious. "Bat!"**

**"Okay Paul, we get it. Kat."**

**"No, bat!" **

**I looked at where Paul was pointing.**

**"IT'S A VAMPIRE!" I screamed and coverd my neck with my hands as I buried my head in Jesse's shirt. **

**"Susannah, that's not a-**

**"Doe, Desse. I think she's right."**

**Jesse was smiling. "How hard did she hit you, Slater?"**

**"De Bilva! I'm serious!"**

**Jesse laughed at that one. "Paul, everyone knows that vampires don't exist."**

**I looked back up at Desse-i mean-Jesse. "People say the same thing about ghosts." He opened his mouth to say something, but then went silent.**

**"Nobre di dios." We scrambled to hide behind one of the graves. Yes, GRAVES. As if this couldn't get ANY more creepier, the bat flew down and started to transform.**

**"Ew." Jesse silenced me.**

**It was none other than-**

**Oh come on!**

**It was David!**

(a/n- just so you won't come after me with the torches, I won't leave you there like had originally intended! Happy Mimi? Thought so.)

**He was smirking that "Slater smirk" **

**"Darling, where are you?" **

**"Darling?" i whispered. I looked over at Jesse who shrugged.**

**At that time, none other than Mercedes De Silva came out from the fog.**

**I heard Jesse gasp when she came out. David smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. She wasn't looking at him. She was looking beyond him. That's when I realised, she was clearly in a trance.**

**"Good job, darling. I'm proud of you for getting rid of your brother and Paul. Susannah wasn't the easiest, but I got her." He though we were dead. Were we?**

**"You're not dead." We turned to look to see who was behind us.**

**"Bat?"**

**"Where!" I nearly screamed as I grabbed on to Jesse. "Querida, he really means Kat."**

**"Oh." I could feel my cheeks flush as I let Jesse go." Of course."**

**"Come on. Paul grab my hand. All of you hold on."**

**Paul took hers, I took his and then grabbed onto Jesse's. I saw a blinding light, and then we fell to a thud into Kat's bedroom.**

**"Katherine Lee! What the heck is going on?" I asked as Jesse helped me to my feet. She sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Paul did too. Well, no. he just kinda collapsed.**

**"I said I was in Seattle, studying to be an author. Well, I was in Seattle studying, but it wasn't to be an author."**

**Jesse was leanig up against her bedpost. I walked over to stand beside him. "I'm almost afraid to ask." I took a deep breath. "What exactly were you studying?"**

**"Vampires. I'm a...well...i guess the best way to put it is...um...a vampire hunter."**

**I laughed. I couldn;t help it. "No, seriously, Kat. What were you studying."**

**"Suze, I'm serious."**

**I laughed again. "That's even better the second time. To heck with me being an actress! You should be one. You're very convincing." I sat down beside her. "Now seriously, what were you studying."**

**"Vampires." The look in her eyes told me she wasn't lying.**

**"Oh my freaking gosh!" I freaked. I have a severe vampire thing SEVERE! To the extreme! I ran over to my purse and grabbed the little wooden cross that's been in there ever since that thing with Tad's dad. "BACK! BACk YOU BEAST!"**

**Jesse sighed as he came and took the cross away from me. I really don't know how he puts up with me. Wow, he really must love me. "She's not a vampire! She just studies them."**

**"Oh." I walked back over to her and acted like nothing had ever happened.**

**"That's why David tried to kill me. Because I found out about him. I moved here, but he found me. He was posing as Paul though. So what ever happened, when he lost control, Paul would be blamed. not him.**

**I clicked my tongue and laid back on her bed. "Well that's a sucky plan." Jesse groaned. "What, Hector? I'm being honest."**

**"Did you just call me Hector?" I nodded. "Dios, Susannah." I smiled at him, and Katherine continued.**

**"He asked me to be one. Vampire, I mean. When I refused, he killed me. Well, tried to at least. Now I think he's trying to get-"**

**"Mercedes." Jesse and I both said at the same time.**

**I immediatly grabbed my cell (yes, I FINALLY got one) and dialed Mercy's home number.**

**_Hola! You've reached the de Silva residence. Sorry we can't come to the phone! Leave a message._**

**"Mercy! Stay where you are! We'll be right over-"**

**I heard the phine click. She answered!**

**"Mercy? Mercedes! oh thank goodness! I need you to-**

**"Hey Susie."**

**My heart fell.  
**

Sorry! Another cliffy! Just letting you know, I had no intentions of writing the story like this, but oh well! Mimi aren't you happy? You're former guy is a vampire! I know you have a soft soft for fictional vampires...unlike me who is deathly afraid of them. Except Clay! i can deal with him!

If you're confused, just ask me your question and I'll answer it! Hope you have a wonderful Jesse-filled night! I know I will! )


	17. Adios Amigo

First day of school, so I don't have any homework...yet...so...UPDATE

- - - - - - - -

**"Querida, what is it?" I dropped the phone and stared at it like it had started bleating like a sheep. "He's got her."**

**"Who's got who, Susannah?"**

**"David has Mercedes!" I said as I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.**

**"Susannah!" Jesse grabbed my wrist and I turned around to meet his gaze. His eyes were filled up with that same look that I recognized that he had those times when I almost got myself killed. **

**"Jesse, he has her and if I don't go and-"**

**"I'm not letting you go." My mouth hung wide open when he said that.**

**"Jesse! It's your SISTER!"**

**"I know, querida. But I'm not letting you go. I'll go."**

**"NO! You are not going alone either!"**

**"You're not going at all."**

**Paul groaned as we kept arguing. "De Silva! Suze! SHUT UP!" We both turned and stared at him. "How about we all go." I looked up at Jesse who sighed and said, "Fine."**

**The ride up to the de Silvas' house wasn't the best. Jesse of course was scared for his little sister, and everyone else was scared of what we would find. You know what I mean. Like at anytime mercy's ghost would pop up beside us.**

**Jesse ran up to the door, which was unlocked, and we all ran up to Mercy's room. All we could hear was muffled screams as Jesse beat on her door. "Mercy!"**

**"Jesse!" We heard someone 'shh' her. Anyone's guess who that was. Something was shoved up against the door. So, Jesse and Paul started hitting the door with anything they could fine. Finally, Paul knocked the door knob off.**

**"Jesse. I got it."**

**We burst in the room. Kat let out a little scream as Paul brought her to him. What we saw, was David holding and either dead or dying Mercedes. His two fangs were waaaay to close to her neck. He dropped her when he saw us and smiled.**

**"Simon, why do you always have to ruin everything?" He took a step toward me. And another step. He laughed as Jesse put his arm in front of me and pushed me behind him. "Jesse, you don't really think that I'll hurt your querida, do you?" I clung on to Jesse as I heard David's footsteps get closer.**

**"Jesse, please." I whispered. David laughed again. "Listen to her, cowboy. This isn't about you."**

**"If it invloves you hurting Susannah, then it's all about me." Oh, that did it, Hector. Smart boy. We are so dead. Sweet, defenitley. Stupid, in front of a pyschotic blood-sucking(ew) vampire? Duh!**

**"De Silva." Jesse's grip on me tightened. I closed my eyes and clung to Jesse harder.**

**"Jesse." Paul whispered from behind us. I had no idea what Jesse was doing, because I had my eyes closed and my face buried in his back.**

**Then, what seemed to be only a split second, I heard Kat scream, I was pushed to the ground, and was caught by Paul. Paul wrapped his arms around me, protectively. I lifted my head, which was on Paul's shoulder, to look over at Jesse.**

**"Jesse, no!" I tried to run over there, but Paul grabbed my wrist. "Suze, no! You'll get killed!"**

**"Paul let me go!" He pulled me back to him. David pushed Jesse up against the wall. Jesse is a very strong guy, but apparently not up against a vampire. There was a flash of light, and the next thing I knew, Jesse was floating in the air. **

**Seriously. Floating. In. The. Air. **

**Like Peter Pan or something.**

**"This is what you get for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, De Silva." David stepped over Mercedes's unconsious body. Paul's arms got tighter around me. Jesse looked to almost be gasping for breath. David started moving Jesse's body. Then it hit me where he was moving it. **

**"David, no!"**

**"David, yes!" He smirked at me as he he moved the floating Jesse closer to Mercy's two-story window.**

**"NO!" But it was too late. David sent Jesse flying out of her window. Glass shattering everywhere.**

**David turned back to me, grabbed mercy and said, "Adios, amigo." And was gone. Seriously. Just like that. I ran over to the window to see Jesse's body laying face down on the ground below.**

**"Oh. no." I heard Paul breath behind me. He took be back into his arms and I sobbed on his shoulder as we both sunk to the floor. Kat sat down beside me and put her arms around me. I heard someone walk up behind us. Thinking it was David again, Paul took both me and kat and pushed us behind him. **

**"Susannah."**

**--------------------**

Okay and if you're still confused, this is what is happening. Paul got rid of Jesse so he could have Suze. but the saying says "If you love something Set it free..." So she did, and he came back. So Paul wanted his pyschotic brouther David to destroy Jesse's life because Jesse has destroyed his...again. David did this, because he was a vampire and his girlfriend (who studied vampires) found out that he was one, so he killed her because she wouldn't become one too, and this was the only way for Paul to keep quiet about the murder. And the whole thing with kat, she was once in love with David, but he became controling over her, so overtime, she fell in love with Paul, who was also in love with her...so yeah. I don't knwo if that completly confused you more or if it helped...oh well, just review!


	18. Querida

Hello! Update!

**I started crying. I have never ever cried like this, ever.**

**"Susannah, please don't." He brought me into his arms. "Jesse, you're dead again. How can I not?" He kissed the top of my head. "Querida, I love you so much. No matter what happens, I always will." That made me cry harder. Because I knew what he meant by that. He meant that if he moved on, he would still love me. I would never see him again.**

**We went to go look for Mercedes. Well, Paul and Kat did. Paul knew that Jesse would have to move on soon, so he wanted me to stay with Jesse. which I though was really sweet. Especially for a guy who I didn't even think had a heart.**

**I eventually fell asleep in Jesse's arms. Until the phone rang.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Susie-Q" My heart stopped beating. "David." I could just imagine him smirking.**

**"You better get down here."**

**I didn't want to. Jesse didn't want me to. But I had no choice. It was like I was in a trance. I found him waiting for me in the Mission's cemetery. Paul and Kat were tied up to a grave and Mercy was unconsious on the ground.**

**"Nice of you to join us Susie." He could see Jesse. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't alive either.**

**Jesse stood behind me. He had a firm grip on my shoulder. "Sorry about your little boyfriend, Suze. I want you to know that I had nothing to do with this." He glanced over at Paul when he said that. "Paulie over here wanted me to do this. I just did what I was told, so I wouldn't be put in jail." He took a step closer to me. Jesse pulled me back.**

**David smirked. "Hold on, cowboy. I'm not going to do anything to her." He smiled. "Yet." With that, fire circled around me. I was stuck in the middle with David. **

**"Jesse!" He wasn't behind me anymore. Then I saw him, floating motionless in the air. Oh no, he was dead! Wait, he already was. Nevermind.**

**"David, please." I practically screamed.**

**"David, please." He mocked. "I was going to be okay with de Silva over there." He nodded toward Mercy. "To make Rico watch the person he loved most in the world, not die, but live her life in a living hell." I gulped as I took a step back, the flames were at my heels.**

**"But then," he continued, "I realized that she wasn't that person." He smiled. Oh, crud. Why is is always me?**

**I took off running. Where was I going? No idea. "Susie, you cant get out." Then I knew what I had to do. My hair was going to regret it. I ran through the flames. I didn't know if I was on fire or not, but I jumped in the Mission's fountian just to make sure.**

**"Why the heck did you do that, Suze?" I didn't know. I glanced at Paul who was looking at me like I had grown a second head. Then, I felt myself lift up. I lifted my head to see David staring back at me.**

**"I told you you can't get out." He smiled to reveal a large set of fangs.**

**"SUZE!" I heard Paul scream.**

**David laughed as he lowered his fangs to my neck. Then, deja vu, I did the only thing I could do.**

**David jerked his head back. He looked down to see the pencil sticking out of his chest. I fell to the ground with a loud thud, I looked back up at David. He tried to make one last attempt at me, but fell to the ground. Dead. **

**I ran over an untied Paul and Kat. Paul, as soon as I untied him, hugged me tightly. "Suze, you idiot." I smiled. Kat hugged me too. "Not bad, New York."**

**We walked back over to Mercy who was just waking up. "You okay, Mercy?" She nodded. "Suze, what happened?" I smiled."I'll tell ya later."**

**She looked at all three of us, and realized we were missing someone. "Where's Jesse?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was unable to speak. She got my meaning and began crying too. I looked over to where he last was, and he wasn't over there. I knew where he was.**

**"Jesse?" He looked up from his body. I started crying again, and he put his arms around me.**

**"I have to go." I cried harder.**

**"Jesse, you don't have to. It can be like it used to be."**

**"Susannah. I'll just hold you back. I can't do that to yoy."**

**"Yes you can. All I want is you."**

**I saw a tear fall from his eye when I said that. "Querida, I know. But I can't do that to you. I want to stay, but I can't." He kissed me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, all I knew is that I didn't want it to end. Eventually he broke away. "Querida-" I nodded.**

**"If you love something, set it free. If it was meant to be, it will come back to you."**

**"What Susannah?"**

**I shook my head.I don't know what came over me in that instant, all I knew was that everything would be okay.**

**"I love you, Susannah."**

**"I love you too Jesse. Always have, always will. No matter what, till the end of time."**

**He smiled as he began to shimmer. And then, he was gone.**

**I put my arm around his body and cried, with my head on his chest. I stopped though when I felt someone grab my hand.**

**"Querida."**

**- ----------------------**

the next chapter will probably be the last.

R&R


	19. My Happy Ending

This is it! Thanks for reading this and reviewing!

--------------------------------------------

**"I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."**

**I smiled when Father Dom said that, and gripped my bouquet of roses tightly. I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back at me.**

**No, this wasn't my wedding. It was Josephina's. I was one of her bridesmaids. You really thought it was mine there for a minute didn't you? Come on! I'm seventeen!**

**The reception was nice. It was in the Mission's coutyard. I went up and hugged Josephina. "Congratulations, Jose!" She smiled. "Thanks Suze." Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. Mercy was staring back at me. She motioned for me to follow her. We sat down beside the fountain, trying not to ruin our brisesmaid dresses.**

**"Well, this has been one strange month hasn't it?" I laughed. "Only in Carmel." We both said as we clanked our glasses together. She looked back at me. "Let's just hope that our senior year is just as fun."**

**"Yep, only minus the crazy vampires. I can so deal without those." She smiled, but her face darkened when she looked over my shoulder.**

**"I can't go five minutes without seeing you, can I?" I heard a laugh behind me,"Mercedes, can I speak to Susannah."**

**"Yeah, I'm not stopping you."**

**"_Alone_." She groaned. "Fine." She got up and walked off, I turned around to face the person behind me. He kissed me.**

**"What was that for?"**

**He smiled. "Do I need a reason?" I felt myself blush when he said that. He took my hand. **

**"Never do that again."**

**"Do what, querida?"**

**"Scare me like that. I thought I lost you!"**

**"Again?" I nodded and he smiled.**

**"Jesse! It's not funny!" He smiled again. "Am I laughing?" I shook my head.**

**He sat down on the edge of the fountain, I sat beside him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around me. He was about to kiss me again, when he stopped.**

**"What?" He nodded to someone standing beside us. "Hey Marta." She smiled.**

**"I thought you moved on?" She shook her head. "I couldn't."**

**Then Jesse said, "Why not?"**

**She smiled again as she said. "Wasn't suppossed to. Had to make sure you were happy."**

**I looked at her. She looked more other-worldly than ever. "So, what. Are you are fairy-godmother or something?"**

**"Something like that. Cinderella." Then she looked at Jesse, "Tell Jose "I love you" for me and "congratulations."**

**He nodded. "I will." **

**She started to shimmer. "Love you guys." And she was gone. Just before she shimmered away, I could have sworn it looked like she had wings.**

**I smiled.**

**"What is it, Susannah?"**

**"I think we have a Guardian Angel."**

**He smiled as he kissed me again. He pulled back after a minute or two, and rested his forhead on mine.**

**He whispered. "If you love something, set it free-"**

**"-If it was meant to be, it'll come back to you." I finished. I leaned up and kissed him. No one was ever going to take him away from me again.**

**If Marta really was my 'fairy godmother' than I was Cinderella. And I had my Prince Charming. And no one could ever take that away from me.**

**"I love you Jesse."**

**"I love you too, querida."**

**"Always have always will." I said.**

**He laughed as he took me into his arms again.**

**_I smiled because I felt as if my heart would burst with joy._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

that's it! hope you like it! i already have the first chapter to the sequel written! so...go read and review...before this stroy fades away into the black hole of forgotten stories!

so go press that button one last time!


End file.
